Character VS Character
by Indipindy
Summary: Pit two Morganville Vampires against in with a battle of love, hate, or friendship. Each chapter is a one-shot of two characters that are requested either showing off their hatred, love of friendship. Started off as a game with me brothers where we took 2 names out of a hat and chose the relationship. Now you choose, and I write!T for possible language in future chapters)CANCELLED
1. Frank VS Kim (Random, Hatred)

"Myrnin!" I heard the voice of my son's girl call out as she entered the lab. The bloodsucker was working on my memory constructs as Claire came in.

"Ah! Claire, you're here!" Myrnin turned and smiled at her. She has a boyfriend, you know. But he just ignores it. Makes me sick, he does.

"So, why are you working on Frank's memory constructs?" Claire asked. She's a bright girl. My boy's lucky to have her. She's beautiful, too. Reminds me of Alyssa. I'm sure it reminds Shane of hr, too. I holographically appeared before her to answer for Myrnin.

"The bloodsucker's meddling with my memory to see if I can remember someone called Kim who Ada remembered. But I don't."

"Seeing as you are just a repaired version of the old machine, she should remember. It will be locked in your mechanical subconscious. So I just have too... Aha! It's unlocked! Remember anything?"

I felt memories flood in at incredible speeds. Of the decades, maybe even centuries, Ada controlled Morganville. Just glimpses, it was so fast. Then one paused. A picture of her and Myrnin doing- ugh. I need so brain bleach for that one. It cannot be unseen. If I weren't just a brain in a jar with a few wires attached, I'd gag.

Then came the recent ones - Claire, her being Myrnin's assistant, Ada's jealousy - then a few very interesting ones. A goth girl named Kim. Claire being jealous of... Kim? Then Ada helping Kim when she found her skills with computers and hacking. The filth filming my boy and his girl in their room...Wait, what?!

"That little piece of-" I began, but Myrnin cut me off.

"So that's a yes?" the bloodsucker mocked. I growled. That girl- no, that filth- had bugged the whole town. She was a disgrace to the human race. And, though I've never met her, I hate her.

 **a/n: this was a thing I did with my brothers. We each took two names of Morganville Vampires characters and had to write or draw something about the relationship between the two- whether it was love, hate or friendship. You want to give two characters? Have a go!**

 **FORM**

 **1ST CHARA: (any character)**

 **2ND CHARA: (any other character)**

 **RELATIONSHIP: (hate, friendship or love?)**

 **And that's it. Just review, and it shall be done!**

 **~ Feather**


	2. Oliver VS Claire (Guest, Friendship)

Claire was on her way to TPU for her first class when she dropped by Common Grounds for a coffee. Inside a few 1st-year students were packing up and heading to the university, but Clire knew her class didn't start for another 10 minutes, as she was in a class for high-intelligence students. Plenty of time for a coffee on her way.

Eve wasn't working that day; she had caught a bug along with most of the staff, and was off at home probably retching her guts out into the toilet at that moment. Claire hated being ill. Because there wasn't many staff, Oliver himself was on the counter along with a newbie who Eve had said the other day was called Georgie. Eve had described her as day-dreaming all the time, making sloppy coffee, and being rude to customers- so Claire went to Oliver.

"The usual?" He asked as she walked up, already beginning to prepare a mocha even before she nodded.

"What's your first class today then?"

"Physics." He paused and looked at her blankly.

"You know, gravity and stuff like that?" More blank.

"Science stuff."

"Ah, I see. I never really cared for science. Though, of course, when I was your age they didn't teach science except to people who are incredible at it."

"And when was that?"

"About 600 years ago, I've lost count."

"Did they even have universities?"

"I can't remember." Claire scoffed. Oliver glared. Claire was silent.

"If it had been over 600 years, would you remember?"

"Probable not." She shrugged.

"I thought so. You're mocha's done."

"Thanks." Claire handed over the money and began her walk to TPU smiling even before she'd taken even taken a sip of coffee. Because however untrustworthy Oliver was, he made her smile.

 **a/n: this was requested by a guest. I hope you like it! Want to request one yourself? In the authors note on Frank VS Kim I tell you how, so go see there!**


End file.
